


¿Destinados?

by queenhayleyatwell



Series: Mis One Shots [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Stony - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhayleyatwell/pseuds/queenhayleyatwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark genio, millonario, playboy y filántropo, durante toda su vida había pasado de mujer en mujer, pero eso ya no le satisfacía más. Desde hace años había estado soñando con un misterioso hombre ¿Qué le pasaba? Él era completamente heterosexual ¿Por qué soñaba con él? Eso se cuestionaba todo los días que soñaba con él, además ¿Quién era ese hombre?</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Destinados?

Tony estaba organizado una fiesta de cumpleaños, le dijo a su amigo Rhodey que invitará a todas las personas que él quisiera. Como era de costumbre había invertido miles de dólares en su "fiesta" pero aun así se sentía vacío.

Llegó el día de la fiesta y él tomaba como loco, bailaba con mujeres, estaba a punto de caerse de lo borracho que andaba, cuando llego Rhodey a sostenerlo.

-Todavía no es media noche y tú ya estás totalmente borracho-dijo Rhodey dándole palmaditas en la espalda. - Tony te presento a un amigo del ejército Sam Wilson y él es el Capitán Steven Rogers.

El pelinegro saludo primero a Sam, pero al momento que iba a saludar al capitán se le quedo viendo fijamente, se le hacía conocido, pero con lo borracho que estaba todo mundo se le hacía conocido.

Le estrecho la mano y les dijo:

-¡BIENVENIDOS A MI FIESTA!- se puso en medio de los dos y los abrazo- espero que se diviertan- y con esto dicho, se marchó.

Tony se siguió "divirtiendo", era su fiesta haría lo que se le pegara la gana. Para las 5 de la mañana ya todos se habían ido de su casa, el pelinegro esta hecho un asco. Se fue a su cuarto y se acostó en su cama, le pidió a Jarvis que nadie por nada del mundo lo despertaran. Y así fue hasta que a las 10 de la mañana sintió que alguien ¿Se levantaba de su cama? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Se dio la vuelta y vio al Capitán Rogers levantado con la misma expresión que tenía Tony, sorprendido.

-¿Hicimos algo?- dijo el pelinegro aterrorizado, el rubio sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, no sabía que era tu habitación. Tenía sueño y no quería estar en la fiesta y vine aquí a dormir, espero que no te moleste.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Está bien- dijo Tony enfadado, nunca nadie se había metido en su cama sin su autorización. Se quedó viéndolo un rato más y se acordó de lo que pensó la noche pasada. -¿Te conozco de algún lado? -pregunto el ojimarron.

-Ayer, Rhodey nos...- Tony lo interrumpió.

-No, no hablo de ayer. Ya te había visto, estoy seguro.- se quedó pensando por un momento, y la imagen vino a su mente. Él era con el que varios meses atrás había soñado.- Yo te he soñado.- murmuró para sí, pero lo suficiente alto, para que el rubio lo escuchará.

-¿Enserio? - preguntó sorprendido este último, sonrojándose fuertemente. Pensó que él era el único que había pensado eso ayer cuando lo conoció. Él también había estado soñando con un hombre, pelo negro, ojos marrones y cuando vio a Tony no podía creer que era el con el que había soñado. El capitán había dejado de interesarse en las mujeres desde que soñó con Tony ¿Podría decirse que estaban destinados a estar juntos?

-Sí, he soñado contigo, pensé que no eras real, solo un invento de mi imaginación para que ya me declarará gay.- el ojiazul se sonrojo, él no lo ocultaba su amigo Sam sabía que era gay, pero pelinegro lo ocultaba.

El ojiazul se sentó de nuevo en la cama pero ahora dándole la espalda a Tony- Por curiosidad, ¿Que soñabas?- preguntó. Esta pregunta hizo que por primera vez el pelinegro se sonrojara.

-Bueno ya sabes... Tú y yo besándonos.-Al momento de decir esto el ojiazul se volteó y lo miro a los ojos.

-Yo soñaba lo mismo- dijo sorprendido. - Bueno y ya sabes cómo terminaba ese sueño.

-Sí, lo se.- dijo Tony enojado con él mismo al haberle rebelado, tales secretos a un desconocido.- Bueno, si no te molesta, quiero seguir durmiendo.- agarro las sábanas y se tapó todo. Así evitaba que eso se saliera de control, sintió que el ojiazul se levantó de la cama y con esto se quedó dormido.

**

Días después su amigo Rhodey lo invito a su casa, iba a cocinar una barbacoa, nunca le decía que no, porque él había sido su mejor amigos desde hace mucho tiempo y lo había cuidado como nadie lo había hecho. Se vistió casual para esa ocasión y se fue en unos de sus autos último modelo.

Toco el timbre y espero a que abriera la puerta. Estaba esperando afuera de la casa mientras miraba el tapete que decía "BIENVENIDOS", cuando volteó hacia la puerta, lo esperaba un Steve sonriente. El ojiazul por supuesto estaba muy feliz de verlo, pero el pelinegro no.

-Buenas tardes Capitán- murmuró Tony con un tono muy seco. Esto bajo el ánimo del Capitán ¿Qué había hecho para que él lo despreciara?

-Hola, Tony- le contestó mientras el pelinegro se internaba en la casa. Pasaron una tarde muy buena Sam y Rhodey eran muy buenos para contar historias, Steve y Tony no se dirigieron la palabra en toda la tarde. Sam se tuvo que ir temprano, así que Steve tenía que conseguir un taxi para regresar a su casa, espero en la esquina de la cuadra en donde vivía Rhodey y vio que un auto lujoso se paró enfrente de él.

-¿Necesitas que te de un aventón, guapo?-era Tony el que preguntaba divertido.

-No, estoy bien- dijo el ojiazul muy serio. En eso Tony abrio la puerta desde adentro.

-Vamos, sube. - Steve lo miro con cara de ¿enserio? - Sé que no te trate muy bien hoy, pero no te voy a dejar solo aquí.

-Está bien.- la voz del rubio sonó irritada. Se subió al carro y partieron hacia la casa de Steve.

**

-¿Quieres pasar?- pregunto el ojiazul.

-Pues sí, ¿Por qué no?- dijo Tony saliendo de su auto. Siguió al Capitán hasta el edificio y luego hasta unas escaleras. Llegaron al departamento del rubio, hizo que Tony pasara y se sentara en el sillón. Tony volteaba a todos lados del departamento, era pequeño pero muy bonito.

-Que casa tan acogedora, Rogers.-el pelinegro acepto el vaso de agua que le ofreció.

-Gracias, Stark.- se sentó a un lado de Tony, pasaron minutos que parecían eternos debido al incómodo silencio que se vivía en esa habitación. - Que incómodo es esto- dijo Steve, mirando a Tony.

-Pensé que era el único de nosotros que lo pensaba- dijo el ojimarron riendo incómodamente, él todavía no volteaba a ver al ojiazul.- Escucha... No quise tratarte así hoy, ni el día en el que te encontré en mi cama. Solo que estoy confundido... La sensación que siento cuando te veo o te sueño es nueva para mí. Nunca me había sentido así...

\- ¿Así cómo, Tony? ¿Enamorado? -Se atrevió a preguntar Steve- Porqué yo así me siento, no temo decírtelo, -Aunque si lo hacía- lo siento, no quería que te sintieras incómodo...

-No, creo que ya no me siento incómodo, creo que tienes razón, me siento como si te conociera desde hace mucho tiempo, cuando soñé contigo me sentía amado, me sentía como hace mucho no sentía... Steve creo que me gustas...-el pelinegro se sonrojo y volteó a ver al ojiazul.

-Creo que estamos destinados a estar juntos ¿no crees? -Dijo Steve acercándose a la boca del pelinegro.

-Sí, lo creo Steve... lo creo. - con esto último Tony se acercó aún más a Steve y lo besó, como nunca antes había besado a nadie más.


End file.
